


Challenge Day 25: Magic

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [25]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Rope Bondage, Smut, Solavellan, Solavellan Hell, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: A very special bond with magic
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 3





	Challenge Day 25: Magic

The night was unusually quiet, except for the curtains that fluttered in the soft breeze that entered trough the open window which lead to the balcony. Hushed whimpers mixed in within the sound of soft kisses- caused by lips that traveled over soft skin.  
They were on her ear first, kissed the sensitive tip before his mouth wandered down on the sides of it, following the soft curved ear and ended with a suck on her lobe. This alone drove her almost mad with desire, and he knew that perfectly well. Yet she stood perfectly still, her body did not move an inch as his lips started to suck on her neck now. Only a hitched gasp escaped her lips as he left a mark behind on her sun kissed skin.   
His hands traveled over her back, caressed each one of her scars, gentle and warm. Ashalle trusted those hands, relaxed into the touch even. She never would have thought that she would trust a person as much as she did with Solas.  
Solas hands shifted slightly, wandered further down until they moved to brush over her arms. He caressed them gently before he took both of her wrists into his own. Thumbs brushed over the marks, left by shackles that she used to wear. “Do you trust me Vhenan?” he asked with a silken and gentle voice. His voice alone let her shudder, more so even than the light evening breeze that touched her naked skin.   
“Yes.” she breathed out, a gasp followed as she felt the familiar tingle of his magic seeping through her skin. It was almost enough for her to become completely undone, and she could feel how ropes wrapped around her wrists.   
Each touch felt more sensual than the ones before, each stroke of his fingertips over the palms of her hands left a tingly feeling on her now oversensitive skin. Goosebumps started to form on her arms as she could feel his slender fingers caress over her bound wrists once more before they moved up on her arm, fingertips ghosting over them, higher and higher.  
Ashalles breath hitched when she felt them move over her back, softly stretching over her scars, and his mouth found her neck once more. Lips sucked on her sensitive skin as he left marks behind. She whimpered in lust when Solas lips moved to the prominent scar on the back of her neck, her body twitching in anticipation. He sucked on the skin, left an even larger mark as on the rest of her skin, like he always did, overwriting her old scar with his own claim. Hands moved over the place between her shoulder blades, caressed lower and over the scars on her back, following each little line, before they settled on her lower back. The feeling made her almost dizzy.   
She was used to being bound, was used to cold iron shackles that cut into her skin. Ashalle got used to it in her younger days, she never had been able to shake the fear off that bound her as much as the shackles had.   
But Solas magic was warm, left a tingly feeling on her skin. The fingertips that stroked over the palms of her hands felt so gentle and sensual. There was no fear inside her at that moment, only excitement for what was about to come.


End file.
